Prank Masters
by Kirani56
Summary: Since Danny's parents are gone on April Fools day, he decides to use the time to prank other people.
1. Tucker

**Summary:** **Since Danny's parents are gone on April Fools day, he decide to use the time to prank other people. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Why? Because I would NEVER EVER end this series.**

**A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to my re-edited chapter one! It's an into to the whole story.**

**

* * *

**

"You sure you wanna do this?" I whispered to Sam.

"Positive."

We slowly approached the bed. I pushed the blankets off to reveal a sleeping Tucker, embracing his PDA like a teddy bear. Sam grinned evilly.

"You know how long I've been waiting to do this?" she said.

I did one last check to make sure we got everything: Doctor Outfits? Check. Two _really_ huge fake of needles? Check. Vampire teeth? Check. One last thing to do.

"Hey Tuckerrrrrr?" Sam said in a cooing voice.

"What is it?" he mumbled, his eyes still half-closed.

"Time for your shot…"

Tucker instantly opened his eyes and turned his attention to us.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

I couldn't hold my laughter any longer. I was on the floor laughing before I even realized it.

"T-t-that was p-p-priceless!" I managed to choke.

"NOT FUNNY, GUYS!" Tucker yelled, as he threw a pillow at me and Sam.

"Danny's right! You should have seen your face!" Sam called as she dodged the pillow thrown at her.

"You would've screamed too, if Vampire doctors appear out of no where holding_ those evil things!_" he said, pointing towards huge plastic needle. I rolled my eyes.

Just then, Tucker's PDA alarmed.

"Guys, we'll be late for school." He said, glancing at the screen.

Sam began to smile evilly again.

"I wouldn't hurt to be late this _once,_ could it?"

"Sam, you know how many times I've been late to class this month-" I began.

"So what? This is a special occasion. And when was the last time you could have so much fun pranking people? You're half-ghost for Pete's sake! Your mom and dad won't be back until tomorrow! You should have as much fun as you can until they get back!"

Tucker and I raised our eyebrows. What did she have in mind? I know it's true that I hadn't had the time to prank anyone for a while…

"Okay, but _just _this once-"

"Thanks, Danny!" Sam exclaimed as she pecked my cheek.

I stood there, with my face red.

"Lovebirds…" Tucker muttered.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Sam and I said at the same time.

* * *

**R&R Please!**


	2. Lancer

**Here is the next chapter of my re-edited version. This chapter is a little freaky in a way. I thought this was unusual. I also need more suggestions for any pranks, please!**

**

* * *

**

"Wanna try Lancer?" Tucker suggested. Sam and I nodded in agreement.

"Should we embarrass him or scare him like Tucker?" I asked.

"Hey!" Tucker commented.

"Well…since Lancer's humiliated every day, how about scaring him?" Sam suggested. Tucker began to think for a while before he spoke again.

"I got something that might work."

Time lapse…_

I threw a paper airplane toward Mr. Lancer's head while explaining, making sure Dash saw.

"_Who_ just hit me with THIS?" he cried out to the class, holding up the plane.

"Danny did it, sir" Dash said with complete confidence. I gave Dash a look of betrayal. He responded by snickering.

"Well, then, Mr. Fenton, see me after class."

I rolled my eyes.

After the lesson, I walked up to Mr. Lancer's desk.

"Now, I need a good explanation as to why you-" He got cut off. He saw my eyes. I rubbed them since the class started, they became red with irritation.

"What's the matter, Mr. Fenton?"

I looked up, appearing as if I was crying.

"Well, I-" I pretended to get cut off.

"Silence, fool!" A voice called, appearing next to me. We turned to face my duplicate. It was wearing a dark cloak, like when I was the Grim Reaper during the Freak Show incident. He was also holding a scythe and wearing a skull mask to cover up the familiar face of Danny Phantom. Tucker also had me put on a voice changer thingy.

"Mr. Fenton, get away from him! It's a ghost!" Mr. Lancer screamed. My hair shadowed over my eyes. My copy came next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I slaughtered his two friends this morning." My copy said to him. Lancer's eyes widened and he gaped at me. He failed to notice that Sam and Tucker weren't here.

"Mr. Lancer, I-"

"I said silence!" my copy yelled again.

Man! Lancer's face was hilarious! I let tears of laughter roll down my cheeks. Lancer stopped and looked at me fearfully, obviously thinking that I'm crying.

"Danny, can you please kill him?" my duplicate asked me and pointed at Lancer.

"No…please…no." I began to whimper. I made my eyes glow green. That startled Lancer a bit.

"Danny?" Lancer asked fearfully.

"Yes, master." I tried to say, making my voice monotonous. I smiled evilly, stole the scythe from my copy and raised it above my head. Lancer screamed and covered his face.

"APRIL FOOLS!" I yelled as loudly as I could. My duplicate fused with me while Lancer wasn't looking.

"That's a wrap!" I heard Tucker say behind his video camera. Sam was laughing louder than anyone of us here.

"This was the best one you ever thought of, Tucker!"

Lancer peeked through his hands. He glanced around; trying to find the ghost that was in here earlier, but no ghost was here (except me).

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" Lancer yelled at the top of his voice.

"Hologram?" Tucker tried to think of. Lancer's face began to turn a bit red. That was the only warning we got.

"It's called a prank. Bye!" I said back to him before we all bolted from the room.

"MANSON! FOLEY! FENTON! DETENTION FOR THE WHOLE OF NEXT WEEK!" he called as we left the scene, laughing. I didn't remember having this much fun in a long time!

* * *

**Please R&R! I need to know if people are even reading this!**


	3. Dash

**Chapter three of my re-edited version. Warning: This is a short chapter. I don't know how long until I get off the computer, so I rushed on it a little. Haha! Tucker is a thief. A meat stealing thief! I still need some ideas for this story. Plz! My brain has too much Math, Science, and History! Suggestions?**

**

* * *

**

Third Person view

"Let's split up." Danny suggested.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tucker.

"I mean that each of us gets a list of people to be in charge of pranking so no one get suspicious of us"

They all agreed. After Sam wrote down a record of every person (including a prank specifically for them), they divided it among themselves.

"I call dibs on the first one!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I'll get the second!" Sam added.

"I guess I'm getting the third." Danny threw in. Using the Fenton Phones for communication, they broke up to do their work.

Tucker's POV

I looked at the first person on list._ Dash._ Oh man. This will not end well.

"Geez, Sam! What did I ever do to deserve this?" I muttered. I continued to read.

(**A/N: Suggested by Danni9981)**_Dash: __Get a picture of him with his Stuffed Animal Collection._ He has a Stuffed Animal Collection?

I palm slapped my forehead. How was I supposed to pull this off? I sighed. Sam's gonna pay for this. I made my way over to Dash's house. Looking into a window, I could only see Dash's dad sleeping on the couch. Good. I don't have to worry about him sneaking up on me.

Just then, I heard someone come down the stairs.

"Hey Dad! I'm going shopping with Paulina! I'll be back at around 3'o clock." He called, not sounding too pleased with the idea of leaving.

"Have fun, then." His dad replied, as he continued to sleep. After Dash left the house, I opened the door. I quietly made my way upstairs, into his bedroom. I scanned the room for a good place to put the camera. I checked the closet. My eyes widened and I gaped at the sight.

Whoa. Even I didn't have enough gadgets master this many plushies! I snapped back into reality.

If I wanted to get a good picture, then I would have to bury the camera in the mountain of stuffed animals. When I set the camera down in a good area, I returned downstairs. Just as I was going leave the door, I smelt something in the kitchen.

It couldn't hurt to just look inside, did it?

I turned away from the door and headed in the kitchen. There was a huge chunk of steak in on the table. I glanced behind my shoulder, but only saw Dash's dad on the couch, sleeping. I got a knife and started to cut me a piece.

After I ate my slice, I checked the clock. Less than ten minutes until Dash gets back. I began to panic.

I raced back down the stairs, not caring if Dash's dad heard me of not.

"Hey Dash? You're back?" He mumbled to me. Luckily, his eyes were still closed.

"Uh, yeah…." I said, hoping that I had a good imitation of Dash. "Um, is it okay I if I ate a piece of steak?"

"Don't you dare! Eat any portion of it, and you're grounded for sure!"

Ooh. Tough luck, Dash. He had this coming.

"I left something outside. Hold on."

The moment I stepped out of the house, I saw Dash come from the end of the curb. I ran behind a trash can. Dash didn't notice.

I heard the Dash's Dad scream inside.

"DASH! YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

While I came out from my not-much-of-a-hiding-spot, I contacted Danny.

"Hey! Are you guys done yet?"

"Almost, give me 5 more minutes." I heard Sam answer.

"I just finished mine. You done?" Danny asked.

"Kind of. Can you get the camera upstairs, in Dash's room?"

"Sure, hold on." Danny responded before he hung up.

I waited until Danny Phantom came out of Dash's window. When Danny turned the camera on, he burst out laughing.

"Nice one, Tuck!" He was able to choke out before he continued laughing. When he hovered down, I was able to gaze at the picture. He had the perfect pose: Him, snuggling up to one of his dolls, cheek to cheek.

I couldn't hold my laughter either.

* * *

**More ideas please?**


	4. Paulina

**YAY! WINTER VACATION! MORE UPATES! Yeah... well, anyway, here's the next chapter. I decided to add a little more action here. I rushed a little in the ending too. Since I only have, oh, fifteen minutes to work on this, I may accidentally have OOC moments. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**

* * *

**

Danny's POV

As we split up, I wasn't all that excited about Sam's idea in the first place.

(**Suggested by Danni99981**) _Paulina: Get her to wear a gothic outfit_. I sighed. She really wants to torture me, doesn't she?

I jammed the list in my pocket and walked to the area where I knew she would be after school: The mall.

I causally strolled into the building, obviously ignored by the A-List group. It really wasn't that hard to find them. There're the ones who always make fun of all the geeks that pass by. I quickly hid behind a vending machine and contacted a specific person on my cell phone.

"You can come in now." I said.

"Okay, give me a few minutes." The voice on the other line replied.

Just then, Paulina screamed.

"Ghost!" she cried out as Danni phased through the wall. She was wearing a witch's outfit, wearing red contacts to hide her glowing green eyes. She clearly took my advice when I told her to dress in something that Sam would wear. Paulina was cornered. Dash was of course hiding and the others backed away slowly, (**A/N: Reminder that Dash was at the mall in the previous chapter**).

I expected her to be scared, but she was smiling, and closing her eyes.

"Please let the Ghost Boy rescue me, please let the Ghost Boy rescue me." She muttered to herself.

I looked around the area before I transformed into the famous (or infamous) Danny Phantom. I flew into the store and shot an ecto-ray at Danni, remembering to miss. Danni snarled and lifted Paulina in the air. She slipped the small ice crystal I gave her in her pocket in the process. I went after her. When we were side by side, I pushed her into a wall. She pretended to get hit hard, let go of Paulina and spiraled toward the ground. I was able to catch Paulina before she fell.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I've never been better in my whole life!" she said as she started showering me with random kisses. I would have died of happiness, if I knew this wasn't a prank. We landed safely on the ground and I sucked Danni in the Thermos. I chuckled a bit. She must be thinking of a plot to get revenge on me for doing this. I looked back at Paulina and made myself look like I was in agony.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She stepped forward and I retreated back.

"What's in your pocket?" I asked her.

She pulled out the ice crystal and I flinched.

"No!" I yelled to her. "You have a ghost repellent with you!"

She panicked and threw the crystal away, and I melted it quickly.

"I'm sorry! I-" she began.

"Don't touch me!" I feigned fearfulness. "It will never come off your skin, unless...you can wear black the entire day. Then it won't affect me!" I thought of.

Paulina didn't even protest. She was probably too in love with me to even argue.

"If it's for you, I'll do it." She said. Then she ran into a store where Goths shop (whatever you want to call it) and came back out, wearing an outfit similar to what Sam wears everyday.

"Thank you." I said to her, as I turned intangible and flew towards the bathrooms. I changed back and walked back outside. People were staring at the spot where I disappeared and I got my camera ready. Dash was amazed to see Paulina. I couldn't blame him. I snuck up behind Dash and took a picture of the Goth Paulina. Dash noticed.

"FENTON!" he screamed. I lost him in the crowd of confused people. When I got outside of the mall, I released Danni.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ONE DAY!" she yelled at me when she flew out.

"Come on, Danni! You did a good job at tricking Paulina!"

She sighed.

"I'm a prankster, not one of your ghosts that you catch everyday in that _thing!_" she pointed at the Thermos.

I gave her a nod. "Thanks for today."

She turned away to hide he blush. She's probability never been complimented before.

"Whatever. See you around, cuz!" she called as she flew away. Just then, I heard TTucker in my Fenton Phones.

"Hey! Are you guys done yet?" Tucker said.

"Almost, give me 5 more minutes." I heard Sam answer.

"I just finished mine. You done?" I asked Tucker.

"Kind of. Can you get the camera upstairs, in Dash's room?"

"Sure, hold on." I responded before I hung up. I changed back into Phantom and made my way over to Dash's house.

* * *

**And you know the rest back in chapter three. I NEED MORE IDEAS! PLEASE CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON UNDERNEATH THIS MESSAGE!**


	5. Star

**In celebration of my winter break I updated both my stories Reliable and this one. I feel like my brain exploded but it was worth it. Hope you like this chapter! **

**Please R&R! I NEED MORE SUGGESIONS! I want some credit for working this hard! (I also re-edited this chapter.)**

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV

I didn't have to look at the list to know the first person on it. _Star: Mess up the make up on her face without her noticing._

I smiled. This was the one day of the year I can get payback for all those times I had to deal with just being the victim. I'm not that worried about Danny. He's got ghost powers so he can manage, but what about Tucker? I got the idea out of my head to focus on the task at hand. If I were Star, where would I want to go after school? I thought for a while. Shopping for clothes with Paulina. (**Note: Right before the encounter with Danny arrived at the mall.**)

When I arrived at the mall, I already heard the two chatting behind me. I quickly hid behind a clothes rack. I kept listening for any useful information.

"So, are you gonna come look at the new clothes on sale with us or check out the make up department?" Paulina asked Star.

"I'll stop at the make up department. You guys can go on ahead. I'll meet up with you later." Star replied.

I peeked over. They split up.

I darted toward the direction of the area before Star was even close. A lady walked over to me, obviously looking bored.

"Would you like to try a sample?" she asked, holding up ten different shades of lipstick.

"Not really, but your boss wanted me to tell you that I'll be taking over the shift from now on." I thought of quickly. She lit up, not thinking hard enough to even realize that I'm not one of the employees. She handed me her outfit.

"The job's all yours." She said before bolting toward the door.

Star was coming closer. I franticly tied my hair in the way my Mom wanted me to tie it for a dance (which I didn't approve of) and replaced my make up with something more _pink _(my mind is grossing out just thinking about it).

"Hello, Miss! Would you like to try one of our newest-" I began.

"YES!" Star shrieked. Everyone snapped their heads towards my direction. Geez! Does she even know the meaning of humiliation?

"Okay, sit right here." I led her in a chair. She sat down excitedly. She didn't notice the grin I had on my face when I started.

After I was almost done, someone had said something in the Fenton Phones.

"Hey! Are you guys done yet?" Tucker said.

"Almost, give me 5 more minutes." I answered.

"I just finished mine. You done?" Danny replied.

"Kind of. Can you get the camera upstairs, in Dash's room?"

"Sure, hold on." he responded before hanging up. Looks like Tucker got the Dash one. Danny got the Paulina one. I laughed to myself. I was really being evil today, wasn't I?

As I finished, I pulled out my camera.

"Wow! You look so pretty! Can I take a picture of you?" I asked her. She didn't need to be told twice.

I took the photos I needed. Star walked out of the store proudly. I heard a satisfying scream from Paulina, dragging Star to the bathroom before I bolted toward the door.

* * *

**Not much to say now but please review. I'm starting with the A-list group. More suggestions please!**


	6. Kwan

**Yay! Christmas is tomorrow! I haven't really updated in a while. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but this seems like the perfect time to post. Merry Christmas!**

**I'm done with pranking the A-list group. I'm now doing all the people who know that Danny's secret (or people who hate Phantom). **

**Still need suggestions. I'll probably end this early if I don't have enough...**

**

* * *

**

Third Person view

"Hey guys! We'll meet up at the Nasty Burger, okay?" Sam said through the Fenton Phones.

When they arrived, they began showing the pictures. They laughed. So far they had a picture of Dash hugging a stuffed animal, Paulina in a Gothic outfit, and Star having makeover comparable to what Sam wears.

"Who's your next one, Tuck?" Danny asked.

Tucker sighed.

"It's Kwan." He said before turning to Sam

"Are you _kidding_ me?"

She responded with a shrug.

"Hey. It wasn't my idea to pick that one." She replied.

"Danny, which one do _you_ have?" Tucker said teasingly. He hoped that Danny's would be just as worse.

"Let's see…VLAD?" he shrieked as he pulled out the list from his pocket.

Tucker punched the air.

"YEAH!"

Danny glared at Sam.

"What? I wrote down every person we've ever met, _including _our enemies." Sam said.

"C'mon, Tuck! Can't we switch?" Danny asked pleadingly. Tucker shook his head.

"Sorry, Dude, I got more thing to worry about." He said as Danny hung his head in defeat.

Both Tucker and Danny snapped their heads towards Sam.

"Who did you get?" they said simultaneously.

"Valerie." She said tonelessly. Tucker sighed.

"At least it's something we all have the same opinion on." he muttered.

After finishing up, they decided to meet up at the lab every time they finish a prank. Then they left the Nasty Burger and split up again.

Tucker's POV

Great. Another excuse for Dash to kill me.

_Kwan: The original Sleeping person with the shaving cream._

I stopped by the store to grab a can, but the store had the kind that I was allergic to (Yes, I am allergic to shaving cream. So what?). I bought a pair of gloves just in case any drops would fall on my hand when I sprayed it.

Since I had no idea where Kwan would be around at this time, I made my way over to his house.

When I arrived, I found him napping against a tree. This was gonna be a bit difficult. The incident back in grade school made me nervous.

Flashback

"_Okay kids! Nap time!" Mrs. Clear called to us. Aw, man! I wanted to have more time on the computer! After we had all our blankets, Mrs. Clear aligned the sleeping mats in a row._

_After my teacher turned off the lights, I stole a look at Danny. _

_He and I became friends the moment we stepped into school._

_Danny looked as bored as I was. We would usually just stare at the ceiling until nap time was over._

_Before I had a chance to move, I heard a yelp from across the room and I looked over._

_Kwan was standing, pinning Ricky Marsh to the wall. The weird thing was that Kwan's eyes were closed. Was he sleeping?_

_Instinct told me to get up and help. Danny followed. Everyone was sleeping and Mrs. Clear wasn't in the room._

_Once we were able to get Kwan to let go of Ricky (which was really hard to do despite the fact he was twice my size), he started to attack _me_._

_I received a blow on the face and chest before my teacher walked back into the room. Kwan, now awake, franticly made his way back to his mat. When Mrs. Clear turned the lights back on, she saw me and Danny standing near the doorway. _

"_Both of you, to the principle, now" she said to us, trying to hold her temper. We received a lot of "Oooh's" from the class. _

_As we walked over to the office (and received a visit from the school nurse, which was TERRIFYING!) we both ended to a conclusion: Don't mess with Kwan, especially if he's sleeping._

End of Flashback

Present

I quietly made my way over to Kwan without waking him up. Before I was even able to put one drop of shaving cream, he grabbed my wrist.

Panicking, I let go of the can and tried to pull my hand free from his grasp. Luckily, his eyes were still closed, which meant he's still sleeping.

Okay, Tucker, calm down. What could I do to get out of this? With my free hand, I grabbed the can again and put shaving cream on his other hand. Then I took off my glove that was in Kwan's grasp and I was able to get my hand free. I ran behind the tree and looked over.

Kwan didn't even move. He was still sleeping. I spotted a feather on the ground. I seized it and tickled his nose. As expected, he brought his hand up to scratch it, leaving shaving cream on his face. I was about to bolt out of the scene when I realized he didn't react. He was still napping, unaware of the shaving cream that was now on his face. I pulled out my camera.

After I snapped the picture, Kwan's eyes instantly opened.

"FOLEY!" He screamed. I began sprinting towards Danny's house.

When I got close enough, Kwan was still chasing me. I looked over at the front door. Sam was standing there and seemed bored. As soon as she saw me, she opened the door wider and let me in.

Kwan came up from the curb to see an empty street. Giving up, he turned around and went home.

"Geez, Tucker! You scared me!" Sam said.

"Did you finish yours?"

"Yeah. Danny's still gone though."

As we walked into the lab, we heard Danny scream. We immediately looked toward the portal. Danny flew out and landed on his face.

"Ow." Danny was able to choke out before almost passing out.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

He grinned sheepishly at her.

"I'm fine. Vlad wasn't too happy about the plan though."

I rolled my eyes. Those lovebirds…

* * *

**Merry Christmas, again! More suggestions? Please?**


	7. Vlad

**Here's the next chapter. I just had surgery on my foot and now I have lots of time to kill, so I decided to work on this again.**

**

* * *

**

Danny's POV

_Vlad: Get a pic of him getting a wedgie? Sorry. Couldn't think of anything else._

Ha ha ha, Sam. Very funny.

Vlad. That name was stuck in my head. He was the last person that was on my mind. Since he was so arrogant, he was probably picked on a lot school. I went back to my house. Good thing Mom and Dad left for the ghost hunter's convention. Jazz was the only one home.

"Where are you going, Danny?" she asked.

"Some fruitloop's house." I said to her. She instantly panicked.

"Are you insane? How long do you plan to be gone? What are you going to do there?"

"Well, I'll be gone for about half and hour to an hour. And I'm gonna get a little revenge for all the things he did to me this year."

"But-" she began.

"Going Ghost!" I yelled. As I was about to fly in, Jazz grabbed my shoulder.

"What?" I complained.

"You still didn't answer the first question: Are you insane?" she joked.  
"Yeah. I am. Can I go now?"

When I flew in, I had to think for a while. Vlad announced that he would go back to his house in Wisconsin yesterday. I headed for the direction of his portal.

When I arrived, I slowly flew in.

"Ghost Detected. Programming defense system." A machine next to me sounded.

I jumped back in the portal. About 8 ghost rays whisked past my head. About one of them sliced a strand of my hair. Note to self: Never try this stunt again.

Wait a sec.

The machine next to me said "Ghost Detected" but what about humans?

"It's worth a shot." I said to myself. I turned human and stuck my head inside.

No alarm.

Cautiously, I stepped out and looked around. Vlad was probably in here a minute ago because some of the lights were still blinking. Great. I have to prank Vlad _without _using my powers. Looks like we're doing this the old fashion style.

I quietly snuck up the stairs and opened the door to the study. Still no signs of Vlad.

Suddenly, I heard him phase through the ceiling. Not sure if the ghost detectors were still on or not, I ducked down and hid behind a couch.

Vlad didn't notice me. He turned back into Masters and sat down on the couch I was hiding behind.

"Come here, Maddie." He said.

Maddie?

I tried to peek over my not-much-of-a-hiding-place.

Vlad was holding a cat in his arms, smiling absentmindedly. He actually took my advice and got a cat? I tried my hardest to focus.

First thing's first. I pulled a small squeaky toy and phased my hand through the couch. Then I place the toy in his back pocket. He didn't notice.

As soon as Vlad left the room, I stood up from behind the couch. The cat was sleeping in front of me. Maneuvering my way around the cat, I continued to follow Vlad.

Once I entered the next room, I headed for another hiding spot. I took out the Thermos and released a small dog.

"Shh. Cujo. Sit." I commanded him before he had the chance to tackle me.

I looked over my hiding place to see Vlad approaching a desk at the other side of. Wait for it.

Vlad sat down.

"_Squeak!"_

"What the-?"

"ARF!"

Cujo darted toward the direction of the squeak.

I silently pulled out my camera.

Cujo attempted to pull the doll from Vlad's back pocket, but pulling something else in the process. Vlad screamed. I snapped the camera.

"DANIEL!" I heard Vlad say from across the room. I bolted for the door.

Running back toward the lab, I was able to glance behind me. Vlad was already chasing me as Plasimus. As I opened the door, I continued to head for the portal.

Cujo leapt from behind Vlad and grabbed my foot. Then he pulled on my leg with so much strength, I flew, passing Walker's Prison, Clockwork's tower, and Skulker 's Island. I landed back in the lab.

"Ow." I said.

"Are you okay?" I heard Sam's voice ask.

I grinned at her.

"I'm fine. Vlad wasn't too happy about the plan though."

* * *

**Yes, people, I know some of you object to this. It's not like anyone **_**told **_**me to do something for Vlad anyway. Since I can't walk for the next few days, how about some Reviews?**


	8. Valerie

**Happy 2011! I finally had the time to edit this. School started again. :(**

***glances over shoulder and sees parents* Darn it! Before I go, I want to say thank you to all you guys for the comments about my foot. Thankfully, it's getting better. :D**

**Haha! Sam's attractive! And she's playing hard to get! LOL!**

**Still need some suggestions...**

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV

_Valerie: Randomly pour cold water on her._

I spotted Valerie sitting on a bench next to a tree at the park. This was perfect. I could use the tree as an advantage. I glanced around. I saw a guy, about my age, sitting down and listening to his iPod. I walked over to him. He didn't even look at me.

"Do I know you?" he asked, still staring into space.

"No, but could you do a favor for me?" I said. He turned his head to look at me. His expression changed from bored to love struck.

"Name's Jacob...yours?"

"Sam."

"Sam." He repeated. "Will you go out with me?" he said automatically.

I stiffened. Was he serious?

"Okay…I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that…" I backed off.

I handed him the camera, dropping the subject. Before he could reply, I brought the bucket of cold water with me and silently, made my way over the tree and climbed up.

When I finally got to the top, I placed the bucket directly over her head. I glanced back over to Jacob. He was staring at me and waved when he noticed. I pointed my finger at her. He lifted the camera and gave me a thumbs up.

My attention went back to Valerie. She was reading the _Ghost Hunting for Dummies _when she noticed Jacob with the camera. Not knowing what to do, she smiled for the photo.

"Say, Cheese!" Jacob called.

"Chees-AHH!"

I dumped the water on her when Jacob snapped the picture.

"SAM!" she screamed when she spotted me. I momentarily looked at Jacob, making sure our eyes locked. I mouthed the words "Run!"

He bolted out of the clearing. I jumped down the tree. She came up to me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she yelled in my face. I grinned.

"The more time you spend talking with me, the less time you have to catch him before he posts that on the internet." I pointed to Jacob, who just ran passed the entrance sign. Before she turned to chase him, she glared at me.

"This isn't over, _Manson_." She hissed.

"Of course it isn't, _Gray_." I laughed back.

Once she was gone, I patrolled around town for Jacob. It was almost 2:30pm when I found him crouching behind a car, panting heavily.

I snatched the camera from him without him noticing and sprinted back to Fenton Works. I sat on steps outside of Danny's house, waiting for the two of them to arrive when I heard a yell.

"FOLEY!"

I spotted Tucker coming in my direction. Thinking quickly, I led him inside.

"Geez, Tucker! You scared me!" I said.

"Did you finish yours?" Tucker asked, panting.

"Yeah. Danny's still gone though."

As we walked into the lab, we heard Danny scream. We immediately looked toward the portal. Danny flew out and landed on his face.

"Ow." Danny was able to choke out before almost passing out.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He grinned sheepishly at me.

"I'm fine. Vlad wasn't too happy about the plan though."

* * *

**REVIEWS! **


	9. Skulker

**FINALLY! FRIDAY! SOME TIME TO WORK ON THIS! YEAH! I'm sorry for not doing this sooner. Too much homework.**

**

* * *

**

Third Person View

Tucker ran over to the controls and closed the door to the portal to prevent ghosts from coming inside.

Danny and Tucker were panting while Sam chuckled.

"WHY DO YOU HATE US?" Tucker screamed at Sam. She smiled.

"C'mon! You _know_ you like this!"

"I guess…" Danny muttered.

"Siding with your girlfriend, huh?" Tucker teased. Danny palm slapped his forehead and Sam sighed.

"Let's just continue, okay?"

Tucker' POV

When we checked our lists, Sam and I had ghosts next, except for Danny. He has Jazz. Besides, Sam and I might be unnoticed because we're not all that popular with the ghosts.

_Skulker: Set all his alarms in his hideout to go off and see what happens._

Once we got in the Specter Speeder, we entered the portal and drove around the Ghost Zone.

Finally, we pulled up on an island that had a skull sculpture in the center. Skulker's Island.

"Just call if you need any help." Sam said as she opened the doors.

Nervously, I stepped out. The door instantly slammed behind me and the vehicle sped away.

There goes my only trip outta here.

I continued along the dense jungle. Since I was human and everything, I could phase through the plants and just walk in a strait line.

_So far so good._ I thought.

Just then, I heard the screech of something above my head. I jerked my head up.

A huge pterodactyl-like ghost swooped down and aimed for me. Half my instincts told me to scream, but that would get Skulker's attention. Instead, I closed my eyes and ducked.

Nothing happened.

I opened one eye. The pterodactyl was trying to attack me, but kept on phasing through my body.

Being alive has its advantages.

When it realized that it couldn't touch me, it began following me instead. After a half hour of walking, I arrived.

I peered inside the cave. The tunnel was lit up by torches, leading deeper in.

I gulped.

As I continued to enter, the pterodactyl (Which I named Tucker Jr.) flew inside.

"WHAT THE-!"

I ducked behind a stalagmite and Skulker flew out, getting chased by Tucker Jr.

The moment he flew out of the cave, I jumped out of my hiding spot and advanced.

Skulker's lab was filled with mountains of cages with ghosts trapped inside them. Climbing over the cages, I spotted a HUGE clock. Why Skulker would need such a huge clock, I'll never know.

_Focus, Foley, focus!_ I told myself.

When I reached the clock, I connected a wire to my PDA.

Once the alarm was set, I turned towards the rest of the computers.

One down, 999 to go.

After finally setting all the alarms, I heard someone from the exit.

"Skulker, focus! You're losing your touch."

I panicked. Where was a good place to hide? I looked at the pile of cages in front of me.

Duh.

I peeked from my hiding spot. Skulker went in front of the huge clock to check the time.

I pulled out my camera and put some earphones on.

_3_

_2_

_1!_

_RIIING!_

_BRIIING!_

_DING DING!_

_CRASH!_

"_BABY, BABY, BABY, OHH!"_

"GAH!"

I clicked the camera and bolted out of the door before he noticed.

"Hey, Sam! Now's a good time!" I screamed in the Fenton Phones

"Geez, Tucker! Why is it that you always get caught?" I heard Sam comment.

"Well, technically, I was caught too." Danny said out of nowhere.

"Never mind. I'll get go and get you."

Once I made it out of the jungle area, Sam was already waiting.

"Just be quiet. Not a word." I said as I entered the Speeder.

Sam sighed.

"Set the Justin Bieber 'Baby' on an alarm didn't you?"

"I SAID NOT A WORD!"

Sam shut her mouth and continued driving.

* * *

**Yeah... I'm listening to "Baby" by Justin Bieber. My ears are bleeding. Sorry to all you Justin Bieber fans.**


	10. Jazz

**I feel like every DP April fools fanfic always have Tucker liking Justin Bieber. Mine apparently doesn't.**

**Here's the next chapter. Not much to say, but please Review!**

**

* * *

**

Danny's POV

(**Suggested by Raru**) _Jazz: Get a stuffed bear just like Einstein and tear it in half and see Jazz's reaction._

I snuck back up to the kitchen and checked to her room. It was empty.

I left and came back with a stuffed bear to replace with the real Bearbert Einstein. Then I ripped the fake one in half and set it on her desk.

Perfect.

I took the actual one and left the room.

Jazz came up from the stairs. I hid the bear behind my back.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Um, I…was getting something for a school project?"

"What's that behind you?" she said, trying to look past me.

"Nothing! It's not like I have Bearbert Einstein behind my back or something! It's still in your room! Really!" I said, putting my hands up.

She raised an eyebrow, but continued walking in her room.

"DANNY!"

_FLASH! _

I bolted for the lab with Jazz chasing me with the Thermos. I jumped in the portal, changed into Danny Phantom, and flew away.

Not knowing where to go, I tried to look for Sam or Tucker.

"Hey, Sam! Now's a good time!" Tucker screamed in the Fenton Phones

"Geez, Tucker! Why is it that you always get caught?" I heard Sam comment.

"Well, technically, I was caught too." I said.

"Never mind. I'll get go and get you."

Tucker was at Skulker's place. I headed for the island.

I spotted the Specter Speeder parked on the side of the island. I hid at the back of it and listened to their conversation.

"Just be quiet. Not a word." Tucker said as he entered the Speeder.

Sam sighed.

"Set the Justin Bieber 'Baby' on an alarm didn't you?"

"I SAID NOT A WORD!"

I chuckled. He use to love singing that. Now he hates Justin Bieber and I'll never know why.


	11. The Ghost Writer

**I decided to seperate chapter 10 and 11 so it would make more sense. This chapter is re-edited.**

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV

_Ghost Writer: Pour a crate of oranges on him._

I flew the Speeder next to the Ghost Writer's Manor. Picking up the crate of oranges, I walked through the wall of his house. It was crammed with books. Good thing I could phase through them or I would have never been able to make it inside.

I spotted the Ghost Writer sitting on his desk, running a hand through his hair.

"I can't believe I've been working on this for days, but still can't think of anything good enough!"

I placed the crate on top of a shelf over his head.

"Give me a book about Literature." He said out loud.

Suddenly, a book flew out of a shelf and went to his side.

"A book about Revenge."

Another one came to him.  
"One more book about the history of Amity Park."

The last one was the one above his head. When the book slipped out, it pushed the crate out of its place.

It toppled and the Ghost Writer was covered in smashed oranges.

"NOOO! GET THESE THINGS OFF ME!"

_FLASH!_

The flash of the camera temporarily blinded him.

I phased though the wall again and ran to the Speeder.

"Hey, Sam! Now's a good time!" Tucker screamed in the Fenton Phones

"Geez, Tucker! Why is it that you always get caught?" I commented.

"Well, technically, I was caught too." Danny said out nowhere.

"Never mind. I'll get go and get you." I said to Tucker

I headed back to Skulker's Island.

"Just be quiet. Not a word." Tucker said as he entered the Speeder.

I sighed.

"Set the Justin Bieber 'Baby' on an alarm didn't you?"

"I SAID NOT A WORD!"

I spotted Danny chuckling when I looked in the rear view mirror. I stopped talking and continued driving.


	12. Walker

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was too busy the entire week because it's the end of the quarter, which is the time where all teachers love to make quizes. Studing takes time! *Glance's behind back***

**My parents are sleeping. I was able to sneek into the computer room. *Glances behind back***

**I'm planning to do everyone in the entire DP series. Please tell me if I missed one. There are too many to do pranks for. I also require suggestions. It's really hard to think these days.**

**

* * *

**

Third Person View

"You can come out now, Danny." San yelled out, annoyed.

Danny came from behind the Speeder and opened the door from the outside.

Tucker palm slapped his forehead. As Danny changed back into human Sam chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Tucker asked.

"Who do you guys have?"

Tucker and Danny both looked at their lists.

"I got Walker." said Tucker.

"I got Ember." said Danny.

Sam suddenly braked and turned towards Walker's Prison.

"Must I _always_ go first?" Tucker complained.

Tucker's POV

_Walker: Go inside his prison and get the prisoners to start making faces at Walker._

_Ghosts can't feel humans. Ghost can't feel humans._ _Calm down Tuck. It's not like Walker can do anything to you…can he?_

Sam brought the Speeder into a halt.

"Call me if you need help, Tucker." Danny said. He tossed me a Thermos.

"_No way_ am I going out there!" I yelled at Sam. She pointed to a shake from the cup holder.

"It's a meat flavored shake."

They made those? I reached out to grab it, but Sam snatched it away.

"_Only _if you'll do it."

Blackmail, huh? Never was an expert at that.

"Fine." I grumbled.

She handed me the shake and I went out. Once the door closed, I glanced back. Danny and Sam were looking out from the window and waved at me.

I turned around and started towards the prison.

_Ghosts can't feel humans. Ghosts can't feel humans._

At last, I reached the fortress. I held my breath and stuck my head through the wall. It was a deserted hallway. I continued inside.

I heard people complaining up ahead. When I arrived I saw a bunch ghost crammed into a cell.

I scanned the room. Good. No guards.

Something on the wall caught my attention. It was the key to the cell.

I walked over and grabbed the key.

"Hey! Give that to us!" One of the ghosts in the cage said.

"Make me!" I said. I stuck out my tongue at them.

"Listen kid, we got no time for your games." another said.

"Who are _you_?" someone said at the doorway. It was a guard. He went out of the room.

Panicking, I took out my camera and Walker stepped in.

"Say cheese!" I said to the ghosts as I pointed at Walker.

All of them were hilarious. Some could stretch their mouths wider than normal while others changed their bodies into deformed replicas of Walker.

_FLASH!_

"No human objects allowed the Ghost Zone, _including _humans. That's against the rules." he said to me. He started towards my direction. I pulled out the Thermos and pointed it at him. Walker narrowed his eyes and slowed his pace, which gave me time to react.

_Think, Foley, think!_

I threw the key in the cage.

"FREEDOM!" All the ghosts exclaimed as they broke free. While Walker was distracted, I phased through the wall. I sat at the side of the stronghold, drinking my shake and called Sam.

"Done." I said in the Fenton phones.

"I'm done too. I'll get there soon." Sam said back to me.

"Danny, you done?"

"I'll be a while." Danny said.

"GET BACK HERE, DIPSTICK!" I heard Ember in the background.

"Dude, did you forget you could turn human?"

There was a pause.

"Thanks Tuck." Danny said to me.

"Wow, Danny. Even I didn't think you were _that _forgetful." Sam commented.

"Well so-rry!"

Sam sighed. "Finish up and meet us at The Far North."

"Got it."

I spotted Sam coming up ahead.

* * *

**Review please! Also check out my story called ****Bluegoo2's 100 Oneshots Challenge.**** The title's is pretty much self explainatory...**


	13. Ember

**This is probably the only chapter I didn't edit. The next chapter will come soon. I promise.**

**I'm still holding the deviant art contest of Danny in a jacket and sunglasses in a club...**

* * *

Once Tucker was dropped off at the prison, Sam and I continued on driving. I looked down at my list again. _Ember: Somehow get her to listen to a record of Tucker singing her song "Remember"_

"By the way, Sam" I began. "Who'd you get?"

"Kitty. Why?"

"Never mind."

I pulled off the Fenton Phones from my ears. They were aching. I glanced out the window, bored.

"Did you turn on the radio?" Sam asked suddenly.

"No, why?"

Sam suddenly stopped the vehicle.

"Put on the headphones and turn the Speeder invisible."

"Wait, what are you-?"

"_Now_."

I quickly put on the Fenton Phones.

"Going Ghost!"

As I finished the transformation, I placed my hands on the wall and turned us invisible.

(**A/N:** **Hopefully I have the lyrics right. Tell me if there are any mistakes.)**

"_Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!  
It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender  
Two weeks, you didn't call..._

Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
You're wrong, now bear the shame,  
Like bad dreams in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name!"

Ember's song was heard through the entire Ghost Zone. She glided past us and flew into a floating door. I let ourselves be visible again.

"Thanks." I said.

"I'll see you later." Sam replied. I grabbed a Thermos and phased through the walls of the Speeder. Taking off, I went in the direction of the door. Sam waved at me and drove away. When I got there, I slowly turned the knob.

Continuing inside, I walked into huge club filled with ghosts with a center stage for Ember. No surprise there. I spotted a red jacket and sunglasses on the ground. I put on the sunglasses, put on the jacket and pulled the hood over my head. I maneuvered around the ghosts and inched closer backstage. There was a half asleep and half bored guard near the entrance. I was able to make out a door behind him with the words "Ember McLain" written on the front. Before I was even able to get past the guard, he pulled on my shoulder.

"Hey, kid. Gotta pass?"

"Uh…"

"If you don't, then move outa the way." He grumbled.

As soon as I moved, he continued to sleep. There had to be some sort of distraction…

I shot a ghost ray at one of the other ghosts.

"Ow! _Who the heck just hit me?_"" he complained as he turned to look at me. I pointed at another random ghost. He went over to the other ghost and punched the guy in the face. Ouch. Good thing that wasn't me.

They soon started a riot and people began to support them. _That_ woke the guard up.

"Hey, HEY! BREAK IT UP!" he yelled as he made his way over. When he left his post, I ran toward the door and opened it. In her room, I spotted Ember. Her eyes were closed while leaning back in a chair listening to her CD player. I panicked and hid behind the door. She didn't move. I stepped inside her looked more closely. She was asleep.

Could ghost even sleep?

I cautiously ejected the disc and replace it with the record of Tucker's singing. The moment I hit the play button, Ember screamed and I flashed the camera.

_FLASH!_

"WHO THE HECK ARE _YOU _AND WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?" she screamed to me, but I was already out the door. Ember chased me with her guitar in her hands. I'm officially doomed.

"Done." Tucker said in the Fenton phones.

"I'm done too. I'll get there soon." Sam said back.

"Danny, you done?"

The guard shot ghost ray at my back, disintegrating the jacket and knocking the glasses off my face.

"I'll be a while." I said.

When Ember saw my appearance, her hair flamed even more, with the people encouraging her not helping.

"GET BACK HERE, DIPSTICK!" Ember shrieked at me.

"Dude, did you forget you could turn human?" Tucker commented. I palm slapped my self and turned human. Ember phased through me and tried to hypnotize me with her guitar, but the Fenton Phones prevented her from doing that.

"Thanks Tuck." I said as I escaped through the door and landed on a floating island. Ember eyed me, but didn't move, knowing that she can't do anything. Then, surprisingly, she laughed.

"Nice job, baby-pop. You having an April Fool's contest with those friends of yours?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She turned around, went inside and began to shut the door.

"Consider this a favor. I'll let you go, but just for today. You remind me of myself when I was alive, you know?"

She shut the door and I went ghost again. I stood there, dumfounded.

"Wow, Danny. Even I didn't think you were _that _forgetful." Sam commented.

"Well so-rry!"

Sam sighed. "Finish up and meet us at The Far North."

"Got it."

* * *

**Review!**


	14. Kitty

**Thank you to everyone who was patient enough to wait for the next chapter! The editing didn't take very long. As promised, here is chapter 14! (Must of came sooner than expected, I suppose?) :D**

**I'm still holding that deviant art contest back in chapter 13...**

**Some reviews and suggestions, please!**

* * *

Danny went intangible and went through the walls of the Specter Speeder. I checked my list one more time.

**(Suggested by stormygirl335) **_Kitty: In some way, get some tar and feathers on her and let Johnny see her._

Where in the Ghost Zone would Johnny and Kitty be?

"Johnny! Try that one more time and WILL break up with you!" a voice said outside.

"Geez…" Johnny sighed.

Bingo. I saw Kitty and Johnny quarreling on a nearby island filled with trees. Good. I didn't have to worry about them spotting me. Quietly, I drove around to the back of the island and parked. Once I left the vehicle, I hid behind a tree.

"I'm just talking to another girl ghost? It's not like I'm asking her out or anything." Johnny muttered loud enough to hear.

"Here we go again. It's always the 'I'm not flirting with her.' excuse."

"Well, I'm not! Can't you just quit getting mad at me for trying to talk to people?"

Kitty sighed. "Just…don't do that again."

"Fine. Call me if you need me." Johnny said, holding up his cell phone. Johnny hopped onto his motorcycle and drove away. Kitty sat down and put a hand on her forehead.

"What will I do with you?" she thought out loud. Then, she leaned on the tree behind her and rested her eyes.

Now was my chance.

I made my way back to the Speeder and pulled out a container of tar. Wait, where were the feathers?

_Drat! I left them in the lab! How am I supposed to get more?_

I looked up and spotted someone I needed help from.

"Fear me! For I am the Box Ghost!"

What was I thinking?

I had to convince him to give me a box of feathers. I pulled out an empty box and threw it in the air. The Box Ghost snapped his head toward to me.

"What are YOU doing here?" he said, accenting the "you."

"Oh-No! The Box Ghost!" I feigned surprise. "Please don't fill my box with feathers! I'm very afraid of them!"

The Box Ghost was surprised at first, but then grinned.

"Yes! Fear me! I think I _will_ fill your box with feathers!"

"No!" I pretended to scream. He made the box float and made feathers appear inside. He set it down on the ground next to me. Then he laughed evilly and disappeared.

Thank You, Box Ghost! I picked up the box and dragged the tar container behind me.

Sneaking up behind Kitty, I grabbed the cell phone in her pocket. It was the only thing that would contact Johnny. With two hands, I threw the container over her head.

"AHH! WHAT IS THIS STUFF? I CAN'T SEE!" she shrieked.

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. I didn't want her to find out it was me.

She pulled off the bucket and I dropped the box of feathers on her head.

"GAH!"

I quickly contacted Johnny.

"Hello?" he asked on the other line.

"JOHNNY! WHERE ARE YOU?" she screamed louder, not knowing that Johnny was listening.

I heard him sigh.

"Hang on. I'll be right over."

I clicked the phone, put it back in her pocket while she was still screaming, and climbed the tree. I hid carefully in the branches. The sound of a motorcycle was coming.

"Wha- KITTY?" he said when he saw her.

"Johnny! Is that you?" she asked, hopefully.

There was a slight pause.

"HAHAHA! WHO EVER DID THAT TO YOU WAS AWESOME!" Johnny said, roaring with laugher. He dug out the cell phone in his pocket and took pictures. I'm guessing that he's gonna send it to everyone in his contacts.

_Flash!_

I turned off the shutter sound as it clicked. Kitty turned intangible and all the tar and feathers fell on the ground.

"I should have done that earlier." She said quietly to herself. Then she turned to Johnny, who hasn't noticed her yet because of all the people he was sending the picture to.

"JOHNNY 13, I GIVE ME THAT PHONE _NOW!_" she said to Johnny. Johnny looked up and bolted for the motorcycle. Kitty chased after him. Not wanting to get caught in the middle of this, I climbed out of the tree when they were gone and returned to the Specter Speeder. I drove towards Walker's prison.

"Done." Tucker said in the Fenton phones.

"I'm done too. I'll get there soon." I said back to Tucker.

"Danny, you done?"

"I'll be a while." Danny said.

"GET BACK HERE, DIPSTICK!" I heard Ember in the background.

"Dude, did you forget you could turn human?" Tucker commented.

There was a pause.

"Thanks Tuck." Danny said.

"Wow, Danny. Even I didn't think you were _that _forgetful." I remarked.

"Well so-rry!" Danny mocked.

I sighed. "Finish up and meet us at The Far North."

"Got it."

* * *

**Can I haz reviews?**

**Ya**


	15. Youngblood & Technus

**I'm so exhausted today. I have been looking on the computer continuously to search for a sheet of music to play for my school talent show. I only found a piece for Bruno Mars' **_**Grenade.**_** I know you guys don't care about this stuff.**

**This chapter is a double prank. Both Youngblood and Technus are acting like fools in this one!**

* * *

Third Person View

"Dude! What took you so long?" asked Tucker when Danny arrived at the Far Frozen.

Danny was about to reply when he got interrupted by Sam.

"Hey! Let's go!" Sam yelled at them from inside the speeder. They ended their conversation and went inside.

"So…who have we done so far?" Danny asked as they entered the vehicle.

"Let's see…" Sam said, looking at all three lists.

"Tucker-"

"Hmp!" Tucker interjected. Sam continued.

"-Lancer, Dash, Paulina, Jazz, Kwan, Valerie, Star, Skulker, Kitty, Ember, Walker, The Ghost Writer, and Vlad."

"And we're still not done?" Tucker asked.

"Not even close." Sam answered.

Danny and Tucker groaned. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Are we finishing this list or what?" she asked them.

"I guess we have no choice." Danny sighed. Sam handed them back their lists. Tucker glanced at his and gaped.

"The Box Ghost? Are you _serious_?" he asked Sam.

"Suck it up." Sam scoffed. Danny glimpsed at his list and flew out of the automobile, going in a random direction in the frozen wasteland. (**A/N: Notice = Obvious foreshadowing here**)

"I'll see you guys later." Danny said, waving at the both of them while flying away.

Tucker sulked back inside the speeder. Sam laughed.

(**A/N: I know Tucker is next, but let's make things more exciting by changing the order, eh?**)

Sam's POV

(**Suggested by stormygirl335**) _Youngblood: Draw all over his face with a sharpie, then accuse Technus for it._

"You'll get what's coming!" Tucker assured next to my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, when Danny decides to join Vlad."

Tucker sat in his seat, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I will get you, for I am the Box Ghost! No one can defeat my awesome-"

"Aw, SAVE IT!" I heard Desiree reply.

"That's your cue." I said to Tucker. Tucker sighed and got up.

"I'll be done in 10 minutes. Be here by then." He said, after I dropped him off at an island. I continued to circle the Ghost Zone for and sightings of Youngblood.

How was I supposed to find him? I've never actually seen Youngblood before. I mean, sure we beat him when all our parents were captured, but I've never got the chance to _see_ what he looks like. Danny said that he could only be seen by children (or adults with a childish mind for that matter), but I guess that I'm considered too "Mature" for me to see him. An idea formed in my head.

"_Act childish, act childish, act childish!" _I forced myself to think. I thought of the time I beat both Tucker and Danny in tag back in 3rd grade.

Flashback

"_Hey guys!" I called to Danny and Tucker, who were talking about going to the park after school._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Wanna play tag?" I asked them. "I'll be 'it'!" _

_They both tried to keep from laughing._

"_Are you sure? I'm mean, you're a girl." Tucker snickered. I felt my heart sink._

_I tried to keep tears from falling down my face. Danny noticed and stopped laughing._

"_Let her have a chance, Tuck." he said to Tucker. _

"_Fine." Tucker pouted. I mouthed a "Thank you" to Danny. Danny tried to smile, but wanted to keep his cool._

"_Don't blame me if you loose." He commented._

"_I wasn't counting on it." I sneered._

"_Ready, set, go!"_

_They both ran in opposite directions. I started to run after Tucker but he climbed up the playground equipment. I gave up on him and began to chase Danny. Danny ran in the middle of a football game._

"_Hey! Watch it Fen-turd!" Dash called to Danny. He ran a lap around the playground before he climbed up the equipment with Tucker. I snuck underneath them, but they didn't seem to notice._

"_Where'd Sam go?" Tucker asked Danny._

"_I thought she was chasing me, but I don't see her."_

"_Maybe she gave up?" Tucker said hopefully. I started to climb the structure form the side. They still didn't notice._

"_I knew she couldn't catch us." Danny said proudly._

"_Oh. Is it because I'm a girl?" I said, appearing behind them. Danny and Tucker screamed and I tagged them both._

"_H-h-how how did you do that?" Tucker inquired, still a little surprised._

"_Magic." I replied._

"_Wait, if you tagged both of us, then who is 'it'?" asked Danny. Tucker brightened his eyes and grinned. He bent over to Danny and whispered something in his ear._

"_Guess that means we're both it'!" they exclaimed as they began to run after me. I laughed._

End of Flashback

Present

"Avast, ye scurvy dogs! Did I say that right?"

"Oh, goodie. You were finally able to say it. Now, if you could just do the rest, then you could stop bothering me!" the parrot complained on his shoulder said.

A huge pirate ship was suspended in midair with a small kid in a pirate suit with his crew. _This _was the pipsqueak that I have to prank?

"Oh. I give up with this pirate talk. I'll just be at my quarters if you need me." he said to his crew before he headed towards a door. I landed on the crow's nest (Since it seemed big enough to put a house up there.). I leapt outside and peeked down. The crew looked as if they were drunk.

I wonder if this kid who looks about 10 _actually_ drinks.

I climbed down the mast and walked past all of them, since they seemed too weak to move anywhere. I proceeded inside a door labeled "Captain's Quarters."

When I went inside, it was really dark. I spotted Youngblood lying in a hammock. His parrot appeared to notice my presence and was about to squawk when I interrupted him.

"I'm not going to hurt him you know."

The parrot gave me a quizzical look. "Then what were you going to do then?"

"I was-" What was I going to say? I dug in my brain for any good explanations, but couldn't find one. I guess I have no other choice.

"-going to draw on his face…" I drifted off. The parrot looked at my silhouette and smiled.

"You know, I've wanted to do that to him for a long time! Go ahead!" he squawked happily. "What's your name?"

"…Technus." I said. At least he doesn't see me. "Be sure to tell him that I did it."

"I will." He replied. "You just made my day."

I pulled out my marker and drew a mustache and goatee on his face. Then I drew glasses around his eyes.

Once I finished, I went back outside and climbed the mast again. Before I made it inside, I heard Youngblood's scream to the sky.

"TECHNUS YOU JERK!"

He stormed outside. The crew turned their heads to see their captain, now with drawings all over his face. They all laughed until the broke into pieces (since most of them were made of bones).

Technus, hearing his name, appeared next to Youngblood.

"Young whippersnapper, I, Technus, demand to know why you would call me such a-"

He never got to finish his sentence since Youngblood shot a cannon cannonball at him.

I jumped inside the Specter speeder, not wanting to get involved in any of this, and started to fly back to where I dropped off Tucker.

"Tucker, I'm coming to your location now. Did you finish yet?" I asked on the Fenton Phones.

"Yeah, you just called the moment I finished."

"Where are you guys?" Danny questioned.

"Stay at the Far Frozen. We'll be there in a few minutes." I said back to him.

"Fine." He pouted.

* * *

**I re-edited this chapter because I realized that it was called the "Far Frozen" instead of the "Far North"**


	16. The Box Ghost & Desiree

**Yes, people, I understand that this is short. You guys gotta understand that it is _hard_ to make a prank for the Box Ghost. It takes time!**

**Since I'm so bored, I'll answer some of your reviews back in chapter 14-15 cuz I got nothin else to do.**

**AnimationNut- Thanks! And I agree, poor Johnny!**

**Phantomgirl96- I give the credit for this chapter to you! I almost forgot about Boxy! Thanks!**

**Victoria the awesomly great- LOL! I agree with you there, but lets have the Bieber fans have their moments, shall we?**

**Phantomgirl96 (Chapter 15): Yeah... Youngblood was also hard to do, but I was watchin Pokemon and saw Jigglypuff draw all over peoples faces, so ya. :)**

**Skatoonfan1234: LoL**

**AnimationNut (Chapter 15)- Sorry for the wait! Here's the next one!**

* * *

Tucker's POV 

"That's your cue." Sam said to me. I sighed and got up.

"I'll be done in 10 minutes. Be here by then." I said, as I got off on an island.

_Box Ghost: Replace all his boxes with thermoses._

"Ugh." Desiree complained as I approached her.

"I know right." I agreed, sitting down on the ground, bored. She turned to me and stared.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm supposed to pull a prank on _him_." I said, pointing at the Box Ghost. Desiree looked at me, then snapped her head back and laughed.

"_Him?_ Are you _joking?_"

"No. I'm serious." I replied.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. When they were cleared, I saw a gleam in her eye.

"Fine. Don't you want to _wish_ for anything then?" she asked.

No surprise there. Of course she was expecting me to make a wish.

I was about to protest but an idea formed in my mind. I need be specific on a wish like this. Last time made me almost lose my friendship with Danny. It was worth a shot.

"I wish…that every one of his boxes was replaced with a thermos instead…just for today." I asked for, carefully.

"So you have wished it, and so- whatever." She said as she raised her arms above her head.

After a big poof, the Box Ghost noticed me and Desiree.

"_You,_" he yelled as he floated towards me. "Must fear me, for I am the Box Ghost! My boxes and I shall seal you _Dooom_!"

Then he lifted his hand to summon a box, but a thermos appeared instead.

"What happened to my precious boxes_?_ Who replace them with these, these _cylindrical containers_?" he said, panicking.

Desiree, who seemed really bored, yawned and rested her head on her fist.

"_This_ is your idea for a prank?' she asked. "All you did was made him more annoying."

"Hey! It wasn't my idea to do this!" I objected, but it was true. The Box Ghost is officially louder than he actually is.

"My precious, precious boxes! Where are they?" the Box Ghost screamed, franticly looking around everywhere.

"Shut up already!" Desiree shouted, irritated. The Box Ghost snapped his head towards her.

"You _dare_ tell me to shut up while I am looking for my boxes? You shall perish inside these cylindrical containers instead of the awesome might of my normal boxes!" he said as he pointed one of the thermoses at Desiree. She yawned again.

"Like you're going to do anythi-"

"I WISH YOU WERE SUCKED INSIDE THAT THERMOS!" I yelled, interrupting her sentence. (_Desiree: Wish her into a thermos._)

"Oh come on!" she screamed as she was sucked into the thermos.

There was a brief silence.

"Uh, you're…welcome?" I said to the Box Ghost.

"Child! You have helped me capture-"

"JUST GET TO THE POINT!" I grumbled. The Box Ghost continued.

"I will not bother you or Danny Phantom for the rest of the day until I get my boxes back." He finished.

"Good. Now can you please go away?"

The Box Ghost disappeared, along with all the other thermoses.

"Tucker, I'm coming to your location now. Did you finish yet?" Sam asked on the Fenton Phones.

"Yeah, you just called the moment I finished."

"Where are you guys?" Danny questioned.

"Stay at the Far Frozen. We'll be there in a few minutes." Sam said back to Danny.

"Fine." I heard him pout.

* * *

**Can I haz reviews?**

**Ya**


	17. Frostbite

**Too lazy to leave a comment. See below for story.**

* * *

"I'll see you guys later." I said, waving at both of them while flying away. I continued the familiar pathway leading to Frostbite's village.

_Frostbite: Get him to believe that Danny hasn't mastered his ice powers._

"Who goes there?" A voice said ahead. I looked up from the list and came face to face with Frostbite.

"Whoa! It's me!" I said, putting my hands up. Frostbite widened his eyes and went down on one knee.

"Forgive me, oh Great One. What is it that you need?" he asked.

"I came because I…uh haven't quite mastered my ice powers yet." I feigned hesitation. Frostbite raised an eyebrow.

"Watch."

I made an ice crystal, but made it explode snow his face. Frostbite twitched. I bit my lip.

_Don't laugh. _I had to remind myself._ Don't laugh._

"Very well…" he breathed out. "This way, oh Great One."

We walked into town, passing by some natives on the way in. I waved to them and they waved back.

Then we arrived at the arena where I was trained when Undergrowth was controlling Amity Park.

"Attention!" Frostbite yelled. "The Great One has come, once again, to master his powers. Everyone is to come to the arena and watch him train."

Everybody panicked, but tried not to show it in their faces. The stadium started to fill up. Once all the people were inside and the targets were set up, I flew onto the stage. Some were shouting words of encouragement, but most were crowding near the exit, probably planning to maul each other if each doesn't make it to the door.

"And…GO!"

I shot and missed all the targets, trying to avoid hitting the crowd (Which was easy since everyone ducked). Then I purposely aimed at Frostbite and froze him.

"Sorry!" I said, apologetically. I heard some sighs of relief in the crowd.

Was I really THAT bad before I mastered my ice powers?

The ice around Frostbite shattered on the ground. He put a hand on his forehead.

"It is alright, Great One. Try again."

We repeated this four more time, with me always freezing Frostbite. The crowd was beginning to chuckle. I did the targets a fifth time, hitting all the targets with perfect aim. Frostbite sighed with relief.

"Let us move on, shall we?"

Next up was the disks. One of them was headed in my direction. I made ice beams out of my eyes. I didn't miss, but kept making the disk bigger. And bigger….And bigger….

_Bam!_

The block fell on Frostbite. The crowd roared with laughter and I grinned. We tried again. After another five more rounds, I could have sworn Frostbite was at the verge of hitting me with his own ice beam. Nine more disks flew out and I froze them.

After a few more battles of training, we were finally done. I could tell that Frostbite was exhausted.

"Congratulations, oh Great One!"

"Well done!"

"Nice job, oh Great One."

Okay. I have to admit the "Great One" thing was getting kind of annoying. I turned to Frostbite.

"Thanks." was all I could say.

"The pleasure is all mine, Great One." He said, but I swore I saw him gritting his teeth. I swiveled around and flying towards the way out. I heard a _plop_ behind me. I twisted to look. I spotted him on the ground, breathing heavily. Oops.

_I think I went a little too far._

"Tucker, I'm coming to your location now. Did you finish yet?" Sam asked on the Fenton Phones.

"Yeah, you just called the moment I finished." I heard Tucker reply.

"Where are you guys?" I questioned, heading for the exit.

"Stay at the Far Frozen. We'll be there in a few minutes." she said back to me.

"Fine." I pouted. I glanced back at Frostbite still panting on the ground. I rubbed the back of my neck.

* * *

**Good night, people!**


	18. Lunch Lady

**Woah. Has it really been this long since I last updated? Heh he. Sorry guys!**

***Gets evil glares***

**Ok…you can stop doing that now! See? I updated!**

***Points at chapter***

***People still giving me evil glares***

**I'm just gonna leave now. Bye!**

***runs***

***Someone from the crowd* After her! **

***Chases me with pitchforks and torches***

**

* * *

**

**Danny Phantom Phanatic- I'm pretty sure he feels guilty right now. Heroes **_**always**_** feel that way. It's a habit, you know. P.S. I LOVE your username! :D**

**AnimationNut- Yeah…I kinda feel sorry for Frostbite in this chapter though. Well, at least its funny (I think?)**

**Phantomgirl96- NOOO! Frostbite doesn't deserve **_**this!**_** Oh… wait. I'm the author. Mwahahaha! I must be evil :) **

**Likes2Laugh- I think Butch Hartman wanted a character that is similar to Yoda and Frostbite was what he thought of. LOL :D**

**

* * *

**

Third Person View

The Specter Speeder floated closer to the icy wasteland. Tucker and Sam spotted Danny carrying Frostbite back to his village. They landed and waited for him. Once Frostbite was gone, Danny came back and hovered next to the Speeder as it began to take off.

"Who do you have next?" Tucker said, opening a window to call out to him.

"Spectra!" he shouted back as he flew in the opposite direction. "I'll see you guys later!"

Tucker closed the window and looked as Sam. "And you?" he asked.

"Lunch Lady."

Tucker moaned.

"What?" Sam asked, confused. He showed her the list.

"Poindexter? What's wrong with him?"

"Pulling _this _off? It's the next closest thing to impossible!" he said pointing at the description. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. Think of something. Nothing too big for Tucker Foley, right?" she laughed with her eyes still fixed forward. Tucker sulked.

"Not when it has something to do with ghosts." He murmured.

Sam POV

_Lunch Lady: Start a food fight._

"How am I gonna find Poindexter, anyway?"

"Can we take a break?"

"I'm hungry…"

I was at the brink of throwing Tucker off this vehicle.

"Why can't-"

"Shut UP!" I hissed.

"Make me!" he said as he stuck his tongue out. I stopped the vehicle.

"Go." I said, gesturing towards the door. Tucker was confused.

"Do you expect me to just jump off-?"

"No. It's your stop."

Tucker looked outside to see a portion of the Ghost Zone that turned black and white with Casper High at the center of an island.

"I knew that." he said, embarrassed. He then got up and got out of seat and walked out.

"Geez, Tucker! Without me, you wouldn't be able to tell the bell rang until you got to class." I snorted.

"I HEARD THAT!" Tucker called.

"IT'S TRUE!" I yelled back before taking off again. It wasn't long until I spotted a floating door with the word "Cafeteria" labeled on the front. I drifted closer.

There was a note on the door.

_The Lunch Lady is charged with bringing meat into the Ghost Zone, which is prohibited as it is a real world object. If anyone is to visit her, she is being held in Walker's Prison._

_-Walker_

"Oh, come on!" I said out of frustration. Walker's Prison is probably on high alert because of Tucker's invasion earlier.

"This is all you fault, Tucker." I murmured.

I backed off and headed back towards the direction of the prison.

One Long Trip Later…

I parked the Speeder as close as I could without being spotted. Pulling the periscope down, I tried to think of the best way to get inside.

I could run up to the wall and walk though it, since I'm human and all. But what would I do once I got inside? I forced my head to ignore that.

Action speaks louder than words, obviously.

I parked the Speeder behind the prison and ran towards the wall. Sticking my head inside randomly would be suicide. Instead, I got down on my stomach and _then_ stuck my head in. I could look inside without being seen, unless someone was looking down, which I _hope_ doesn't happen.

"-put thermal cameras all over the prison, Sir." I heard as my head phased through the ghostly wall. My face was face to face with Walker's foot. I almost shouted out of surprise, but I was able to cover my mouth.

"Good." Walker replied to the guard. "Go back to your post."

Once Walker and the guard left the room, I crawled inside.

Thermal cameras? How can I get past _those_? Ghosts are freezing cold, which is why they won't show up on it but humans will _always_ be seen.

I looked beside me. A rack of prisoner's clothes was at the corner of the room. Maybe I can use it for cover? I put a disgusted look on my face. Preferably, I would rather just keep my regular outfit than wear _that_.

Oh well then.

The moment I touched the clothes, my body shivered. It was cold! Just then, and idea formed in my head.

"Wait," I whispered aloud. "If the thermal cameras can see heat, could I-"

I grabbed a set of clothes and put it on, fighting the coldness. If was cold, they wouldn't see me, right? Cautiously, I stepped out of the room.

No guards.

At the corner of the room, I saw a camera pointed directly at me. Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"PRISONER BACK UP."

Six guards came down the hall way with guns pointing it me.

"HANDS UP!" someone called. I put my hands above my head, but if I could, I would just palm-slap myself.

"Great job, Manson." I muttered. At least they think I'm a ghost. Two guards went up to me and yanked my arms. They can feel me?

"Hey! _Easy!_" I complained.

They didn't listen, obviously.

Carrying me down the hall, they threw me in the next empty cell.

"I don't know how you got out of your cell, but at least you know what will happen the next time you try that again." One of the guards hissed as they left. I rubbed my back. Ow.

"How did you get in here? I thought this prison was for ghosts only." A voice behind me called behind me. I was frozen with fear. Literally. These clothes were freaking _cold_. I turned around.

"Danni?" I said out of surprise. Danni grinned and raised her arm half way up.

"Yo."

I stared at her. "How-?"

"Walker blames me for impersonating Danny with a 'Y'. Weren't you, Tucker, and Danny doing a prank competition?"

"We are. I heard the Lunch Lady was here so I snuck in."

Danni looked at my appearance. "Nice cover."

"Hey! It's not like I had any choice! There were thermal cameras-"

"Hey. Time for lunch, punks." A guard said, opening the cell door. We walked out and headed for the direction to the lunch room. I looked at the guard to make sure he wasn't looking before I spoke back to Danni.

"Up for a food fight?" I asked. Danni smirked.

"Always."

"Shut up, you two. We're here." The guard said, pointing at the lunchroom. We walked in line and waited for our turn.

It took about 15 minutes, but we finally made it to the front of the line. I checked the menu. Mystery Meat. Egh.

"Hello dearie! Do you want today's menu?" The Lunch Lady asked.

"Um…not really."

Suddenly her face grew red.

"THEN HAVE IT!" she screamed as she put a blob of chopped up meat on a tray and handed it to me.

Danni got hers and we sat in a random table.

"Ugh. This stuff doesn't even _look_ edible. If Tucker saw this, he would be an Ultra-Recylo Vegetarian too." I said, poking the meat. Danni grabbed the food with her hands and formed a ball with it. Seeing where this was going, I followed her.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready."

I counted down with my fingers. Three. Two. _One!_

"FOOD FIGHT!" we screamed at the same time as we threw food at the nearest ghosts to us. Everyone automatically picked up their food and started throwing it at each other, screaming and laughing. Danni and I ducked under the table, avoiding the flying food.

The Lunch Lady didn't look too pleased. Her eyes turned red and her hands began to glow. _Not a good sign._

"ARG!" she screamed as meat circled her body. "NO ONE CHANGES THE MENU _OR_ THROWS THE FOOD!"

"Back up! _Back up! _BACK UP!" one of the guards yelled as the Lunch Lady punched a hole in the wall. Ghosts got hit and some fell unconscious. Danni grabbed my wrist.

"We gotta get out of here!" she said, pointing at the hole in the wall.

"Uh…guys? I might be a while." Danny said in the Fenton Phones.

Jumping through the wall, we were able to get out of the prison. I led Danni to the back of the prison to find the Specter Speeder still parked. Once we were both inside, we began to fly out of the scene.

"Look!" Danni said, turning around. I saw a couple of Walker's henchmen coming after us. On motorcycles.

"I'm kinda busy too." I threw in. They were still behind us. I dodged floating doors, trying to shake them off.

"More fun for me!" Tucker exclaimed. I heard Tucker laugh in the back ground.

"What are you _doing_?" Danny and I asked at the same time.

"Getting some cream sodas. Why? Did you guys want one?"

"Sure. I would love to have one! After being chased by an army of Walker's army, I'm parched!" I said sarcastically. Danny chuckled.

"Save some for us, will ya Tuck?"

Danni stood up and put her hands on the wall. The wall began to fade as we turned intangible.

"Don't make any noise." Danni whispered.

"Guys, don't talk to me. I'm hiding." I said. They fell silent. I stopped the Speeder and they stopped, confused.

"Darn it! We lost them!" A guard said in front of us. He was dangerously close to touching the glass that was between us and them. I held my breath.

"Let's just report back to Walker." Another one suggested. They all nodded and flew back towards the prison. When they were gone, Danni made us visible again.

"Okay." I sighed. "I'm done, Tucker. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Another Long Trip Later…

"_Why _do you have Danni with you and _why _are you in prisoner's outfits?" Tucker asked when we arrived.

"Long story." Danni answered.

"Danny, we'll be waiting beside the 1950's Casper High."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll be there." He grumbled.

* * *

**Phew! Four Pages! Hope this makes up for the time!**

***Turns around and sees angry mob***

***Gets chased***

**Waaaa! Kirani is a good girl!**

***Someone throws pitch fork***

***ducks***

**Help meeeeeeeee!**


	19. Poindexter

**I'm finished my test, which means I can **_**finally **_**update my stories! WHOOO!**

**(And it's spring break too :D)**

**So…yeah. My apologies to those who have been waiting a century for this to be updated. Since I have been cooped up inside my house all day, this may seem a little lame of me to write. Just keep in mind that I haven't typed a story in **_**weeks**_**. Happy late April Fools day!**

**And don't forget to vote the answer you want on my poll!**

* * *

Tucker's POV

I HEARD THAT!" I called.

"IT'S TRUE!" Sam yelled back before taking off again.

_Sydney Poindexter: Be a better nerd. _(**A/N: Told ya it was gonna be lame D:**)

Danny and Sam know as well as I do that I. Am. Not. A. Nerd. Techno-geek is more accurate. I sighed as I looked up to see the black and white version of Casper High.

Oh sure. I'll go totally unnoticed with me in color and everything.

I ignored the thought as I walked up to the front doors. A few heads turned to see me when I opened the doors, but luckily they took no notice of me being a different student (in color). Unsure about going to the principle's office, since they would ask what I was doing here, I peeked though every window in each classroom to see if Poindexter was in any of them. People stared at me when I looked in, but I finally was able to see Poindexter working in one of the rooms.

I only took off my glasses and shoved them in my pocket, hoping they wouldn't break. Poindexter might still remember me from last time.

It's incredible how taking off your glasses can make people not recognize you. I walked into the room, trying to look confused as possible. The teacher and students turned to look at me.

"Am I in the wrong class?" I asked the teacher. The teacher looked as confused as I was.

"Are you new here?"

I nodded.

"Well go ahead and have a seat." He said as he returned to teaching. I didn't think he would care if I was a part of this school or not. No seats were left except for the one next to Poindexter. I wasn't too surprised there.

"Hey." Poindexter said to me. "Don't you look a little familiar?"

"No! No! We've never met before!" I panicked. Did he make out my appearance?

"Oh." He replied. "You seem like this one person I knew named Tucker. What's your name?"

I desperately dug in my brain for an answer. "Dash?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Dash, huh?"

"POINDEXTER!"

Poindexter and I snapped our heads to the front of the room.

"What was I just explaining about?" the teacher asked

Everyone could tell that he was panicking. The teacher then turned his attention to me.

"You?"

At least I was quick enough to notice the writing on the board, in which I could barely read "Newton's Second Law Equation." Without my glasses.

"Uh…um….Force is equal to mass times acceleration?" I guessed. Good thing I was paying attention that time when I was in Physical Science class! The teacher calmed his angry expression.

"Correct."

I felt someone stomp on my foot. Experience with Sam gave me the force to not squeal out in pain.

"Dude. Why the heck did you just do that?" I asked Poindexter in the calmest voice I could manage.

"Listen, buddy! You were that close to ruining my reputation." He threatened, pointing a finger at my face.

I secretly smirked.

Time Warp

I am amazed at how easy these questions were. Did that officially made _me_ a nerd? I glanced at Poindexter. I'm sure I saw steam come out of his ears.

The lunch bell rang, signaling the end of class.

All of us left the room the even before the bell sounded. Poindexter looked at me and his appearance changed from devastated into infuriated.

"I'm gonna-"

Suddenly, a student (who seemingly looks a _lot _like Dash) picked him up from his scruff.

"Time for us to jam you into your locker today!" he snorted. I was surprised that he had a bored look on his face.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." He said, folding his arms. His attention turned back to me.

"I will be return-!" was all he able to choke out before getting slammed into another locker.

"Uh…guys? I might be a while." Danny said in the Fenton Phones.

"I'm kinda busy too." Sam threw in. I followed everyone to the lunchroom. A line ended all the way from where I was standing. After waiting a century, I made it to the front of the line.

Danny said that they drank "cream sodas" when he and Poindexter switched places. I wonder how they'd taste like? I bought three of them and sat in an empty table. One sip was _incredible!_

"More fun for me!" I exclaimed as I laughed heartily. There was a slight pause.

"What are you _doing_?" Danny and Sam asked at the same time.

"Getting some cream sodas. Why? Did you guys want one?"

"Sure. I would love to have one! After being chased by an army of Walker's army, I'm parched!" Sam said sarcastically. Danny chuckled.

"Save some for us, will ya Tuck?"

I chuckled silently.

"Okay." Sam sighed through the headsets. "I'm done, Tucker. I'll be there in a few minutes."

The transmission ended and I sat in the lunch room drinking cream sodas, not knowing if anyone would catch me not being a real student.

The honking of the Speeder was heard through the halls of the school. Apparently, no one heard the loud noise as I put my glasses back on and left the school and joined Sam.

"_Why _do you have Danni with you and _why _are you in prisoner's outfits?" I asked when I made it to the Speeder.

"Long story." Danni answered.

"Danny, we'll be waiting beside the 1950's Casper High." Sam said in the Fenton Phones.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll be there." He grumbled.

* * *

**This good nuf for you guys? Maybe not, but I'll try and make it better. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	20. Sam

**Okay, so I'm not sure how all of you can take this, but I REALLY want to finish this story up so I can finish my others (Which is why I haven't updated in FOREVER!) and I am also running out of ideas too.**

**So this might be a really cheesy last chapter since I'm cramming all my once upcoming chapters in **_**this**_** one. Please bear with me. :(**

* * *

Danny POV

Geez! How long was Sam planning to _torture _us? I sighed and began to fly in circles. What could I do? Almost the moment I thought of the idea, a suggestion appeared in my head.

_Sam: Scare the living daylights out of her._

There was only one factor that stood in the way of this: Sam was a Goth, and as a Goth, it's almost _impossible_ to be scared, especially for someone like Sam herself. But I also had something to counter that: I'm Danny Phantom, famous _ghost_ hero of Amity Park.

What are _ghosts_ good at?

"You're going _down, _Sam!" I said out loud. I know it's dumb, but it actually gave me a bit of courage for this task.

"Uh…guys? I might be a while." I lied in the Fenton Phones.

"I'm kinda busy too." Sam threw in.

"More fun for me!" Tucker exclaimed. There was a slight pause.

"What are you _doing_?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"Getting some cream sodas. Why? Did you guys want one?"

"Sure. I would love to have one! After being chased by an army of Walker's army, I'm parched!" Sam said sarcastically. I chuckled.

"Save some for us, will ya Tuck?" I joked.

"Okay." Sam sighed. "I'm done, Tucker. I'll be there in a few minutes."

The moment the transmission ended, I pressed the green button the ear set twice to have a private conversation with Tucker.

"Hey Tuck."

"Whoa!" Tucker said out of surprise. The sound of him falling was heard.

"Shh, Tuck! Sam can't hear us! I just wanted to talk to you,"

"Oh? So how long have _you_ thinking about getting back at Sam?" Tucker whispered.

"How did you know-? Never mind. Forget I asked. Sam thinks I'm still doing my prank, so I want you stall her until I can get something set up." That is, if I can actually _think _of something to scare her with.

"Got it." Tucker replied back before hanging up. I stared into space.

What have I gotten myself into?

Not knowing what else to plan for, I looked for a place to sit and think. There was a small island in the distance and I began to approach-

_BAM! _

"Woah! Sir? Are you okay?" a voice said in front of me. I had hit a door when someone was opening it. Clutching my head, I opened my eyes.

"Animorpho?" I asked. I did _not _see this coming.

"Danny Phantom?"

"What are you doing here?" we asked at the same time.

"Hold on." I said. "You first."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was looking for you."

"Why?"

Animorpho sighed.

"I haven't been able to prank _anyone _since the agreement we had…so I'm asking if it's okay for me to return to Amity Park to prank _one _person? Please?"

"No." I replied automatically. "You can't-!" I stopped in mid sentence. A small little plan formed into my head.

"On second thought, how about helping me? I'm trying to prank someone myself."

If Animorpho had a face, I could tell he was crying with joy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank-!"

"SAVE IT!" I interrupted. Can't a guy think in PEACE? "Do you have any idea I can use to scare someone?" I said, changing the subject.

"A scaring prank, huh? How easily can she be scared?"

"She's Goth."

"Oh…_that'll_ be a challenge." he said. "Do know anything that she cares about the most?"

"Uh…?" What can I say? She's hard to understand.

"Allow me to rephrase the question: _Who _does she care about?"

I thought for a while and then it hit me.

"M-me." I said reluctantly.

"Let's see how far we'll get into this." I sighed to myself.

Tucker's POV

"Sam! Come on! Can't we take a break?" I asked her.

"For the one _millionth _time, NO."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No._"

"Please?"

"NO."

"Please?"

"_NO! SHUT UP ALREADY!_"

"Tucker?" Danny asked though the Fenton Phones. "I'm done. Tell Sam drive into the huge black portal to the right of you."

"What portal?" I questioned, but Danny already hung up. I pressed the green button twice, making Sam have the ability to hear us.

"What the heck is _that?_" Sam said out loud, jumping out of her seat and pointing into a dark mass of ghost energy the size of a house. _That _was the portal? Looked more like a black hole to me.

"Danny?" I called carefully. Don't want to mess up the skit with me slipping my tongue.

"Danny? Where are you?" Sam said.

"Guys!" he breathed into the mouthpiece. Man! That dude is _really _good at acting. "I'm stuck!"

"Where _are _you?" Sam asked again.

"In there." I pointed to the black portal.

"How do you know he's in there?"

"Lucky guess." I muttered as I grabbed the wheel and steered us inside. The darkness encircled us in all directions and the exit seemed to drift farther and farther away. I tried to keep my face as straight as possible and stared ahead. The exit was already gone from sight, but I kept going.

Sam POV

A feeling inside me wanted me to scream out loud for Danny, but I knew that wouldn't help.

"There he is!" Tucker said, gesturing forward. I ran up to the window and found out that this was true. Tucker and I flew over to him.

"Danny!" Tucker exclaimed. "What happened-?" he and I froze. His eyes were dull and unseeing. His lifted his arm and pointed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice try, Danny." I mocked. "If you're trying to fool me, it's not gonna work, right Tucker?"

No response.

"Tucker?" I asked as I turned around, but Tucker was gone. Danny disappeared from the sight of the window when I turned back around.

"Guys?" I asked uncertainly. No one answered. Shaking my head in defeat, I grabbed the wheel to the Speeder, but the entire vehicle shut down and began to _fall_.

In complete darkness.

I felt my heart sink as I continued drop. I did the only thing I can do. Scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"And that's a wrap!" Tucker's voice rang out (**A/N: As explained in chapter 2) **as the feeling of falling began to lessen.

"What?" I looked around, confused. Danny was holding Tucker, with Tucker holding a camcorder. My surprise turned into…anger.

"I'll….I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" I screamed at them. Danny and Tucker laughed.

"It's called revenge, dear Samantha, revenge."

Did Danny just call me _Samantha? _

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Can we _please _get back to Amity Park?" Tucker interrupted. "I _really _want to post some of these pictures on- Ow!" I punched his shoulder.

"_You _and _Danny _are not gonna hear the end of this!" I swore.

"We're tired Sam! We skipped school for you, so how long are you planning to keep us at your side?"

I looked at them for a while, sighed, and laughed. Maybe they were right.

"You have anymore cream soda, Tuck?"

Danny phased the both of them in the Speeder and handed Danny and I a can.

"Hahahahaha!" A voice said from outside the Speeder. The blackness became lighter and soon returned to the familiar green of the Ghost Zone.

"Don't mind him." Danny said, sipping. "Animorpho thought of the idea. He's really good at deceiving people with either his appearance or background. If you want to get mad at him, you can."

"I'll pass." I responded. "I'm too tired to even lift a finger anymore."

Tucker snickered and Danny took a hold of the wheel and drove us back to Amity. We actually might try this again next year…

* * *

**Cheesy chapter, I know, but it gives me one story less to worry about. :)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_**Pii**_

_**Silvertougue's Daughter**_

_**Danni9981**_

_**self-haunted human**_

_**aem82**_

_**iProcrastinated **_

_**Likes2Laugh**_

_**joytotheworlddannyphantom **_

_**RedHal**_

_**Dp**_

_**Calselse**_

_**phantom9981**_

_**Phantomgirl96**_

_**The Silver Radio**_

_**Windsurf**_

_**Hinata28h**_

_**Stormygirl335**_

_**KarinKurosakiHitsugay913**_

_**Raru**_

_**AquaSeaBlue**_

_**Zelferest**_

_**Artfan**_

_**Unnamed**_

_**AnimationNut**_

_**2Belle26**_

_**Shadowy flip flops of DOOM**_

_**Sarlona  
Victoria the awesomely great**_

_**Skatoonyfan1234**_

_**KatieKkD**_

_**Danny Phantom Phanatic**_

_**Bluemew22**_

_**Fanfic Fan**_

_**kirara the great **_

**You guys are AWESOME! That's...really the only way I can describe it. **

**Kirani56 out!**


End file.
